Target Training.
Target Training is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It's also the debut episode of the Kabuto Megazord. Synopsis. While the others spend their leisure time at the amusement park, Shin remains behind to master the use of the Kabuto Disk as the rest of the team encounter the Demon Soldier Destructivo who attacks the city and narrowly almost seriously injured the Rangers. Plot. Melanie, Nathan and Kimico are training at the Shiba House. Joey shows up with tickets to the amusement park in his hand and tells them that it's time for a day off. Nathan, strongly concentrated into his training, tells him to get the thought of a day off out of head and start his training but Kimico and Melanie thinks that a day off would be prefect for them. Nathan, of course, disagrees and tells them that they just became Samurai Rangers and that a day off would not be appropriate. Shin comes walking into the room with a square box at hand and Kimico and Joey asks him if they could get a day off to which Shin nodds and says yes. Nathan begin to question Shin's answer but is stopped by Joey who puts his hand around his shoulder and escorts him out of the training room with a smiling Melanie behind them. When Kimico asks Shin if he's coming, he declines, saying he has "training to do". Meanwhile, Lord Murakou is angry at Tenta and the Demon Soldier's failure towards the destruction of the Samurai Rangers. As Murakou causes the Junk to rock to and fro, Tenta summons Destructivo who comes from beneath the Sanzu River. Tenta tells Destructivo about Murakou's plan to which Destructivo responds by saying "I was in need for a good target training". At the amusement park, Joey, Melanie, Kimico and Nathan are enjoying themselves. Joey spots the roller coaster and says that they should ride it. Nathan responds by saying that it's a bad idea to which Joey frowns. Kimico looks at Joey and begins to smile and replies "maybe we should stay on the ground for now". Back at the house, Shin is struggling to master the powerful Beetle Disc, which requires the power of two disks. The power of the disc knocks him to the ground and nearly burns him as he tries to use the disc with his Katana. Sato sees Shin and comes to his aid. A concerned Sato tells Shin that the Kabuto Disk was locked away in the archives for so many years because his ancestor couldn't control its power. Shin brushes Sato's words of concern and continued to channel the Disk's power. "If my ancestors couldn't control the Disk's power that doesn't mean I can't." Meanwhile, screams of terror fill the air as Destructivo attacks the City. The Samurai Rangers who weren't to far away from the attack hears the screams. They run to see what was taking place and sees Destructivo about to two women. They immediately morph and save the women. Samurai Blue and Green charge towards the Demon with their Katana at hand only to discover that they're useless aganist him and he quickly disposes of them. Kimico and Melanie get the people away from the scene and charges towards the Demon only to suffer the same fate as Joey and Nathan. Shortly after Shin arrives his Katana too does no damage to Destructivo. The Demon Soldier quickly reacts and hits Shin with a shotgun. Shin summons his Blaze Sword to shelter him and the Rangers from Destructivo's shoots. Shin then takes the Kabuto Disk out and the other Rangers are curious except for Kimico who knows exactly what it it. Shin installs the Disk into his weapon but Destructivo begins to dry out and retreats in a gap back to the Underworld before Shin could attack him. At the Shiba House, Joey sks Shin about the Disk he saw and Kimico tells him that it's the Kabuto Disk. She goes on to tell him and the others that the Kabuto Disk's power is extremely powerful and that none the Original Samurai Rangers could control it therefore it was locked away in the Shiba archives never to be touched by anyone. Shin looks at her in anger and walks away without saying a word. In the Underworld, Murakou is pleased at Destructivo's work. Dayu insults Destructivo to which the Demon insults her back. Tenta, who is annoyed, tells them to stop it. Murakou then tells Destructivo to go back to Surface World and start scaring up more human. At the House, Sato finds Shin still training. Shin locks the Kabuto Disk unto his Blaze Sword and summons its power only to be knocked unconcious. The next morning Destructivo returns and attacks again but Shin is unable to respond, as he is still unconcious from the blow. As the other Samurai Rangers race to stop the Demon, Shin wakes up to find out that the Kabuto Disk has gone missing. Sato confesses that he hid the Disk from Shin to protect him from getting hurt from the Disk's power. An angry Shin orders Sato to give him the Disk but Sato repiles with a "No". The rangers arrive on the scene only to be attacked by Scrappers. They immediately morph and jump into action. Back at the house Shin tells Sato that he may have finally mastered control over the Disk but Sato dismisses him yet again. As the Gap Sensor goes off, Shin gets a call from Kimico who tells him that they need his help. Sato with no choice gives Shin the Kabuto Disk. As Destructivo is about to kill Nathan, Shin arrives and saves him. Shin gets the Kabuto Disk out, locks unto his Blaze Sword while Destructivo attacks him. Shin deflects the attacks and uses the Blaze Sword to create a cannon. The Rangers place all their Disks into it and uses the cannon to destroy Destructivo who later revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The Samurai Rangers call forth their Zords and form their Megazord to fight it and even with their sword, it is unable to hurt him. Destructivo then summons 9 Mega Scrappers, armed with various weapons. Shin gets the Kabuto Disk and combines it with the Mega Katana to summon the Kabuto Disk Zord. He then combines the Zord to the Samurai Megazord to form the Kabuto Megazord. Destructivo is suprised while the Scrappers back down, but Destructivo orders the Scrappers to attack, which the Megazord uses the Kabuto Megazords power to kill the first few Scrappers. Destructivo is then destroyed by the Kabuto Megazords "Samurai, Final Strike". Meanwhile, Sato gives the Rangers another day off as the Demon attack the day before, this time Shin joins them as they all ride the roller coaster. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Destructivo. Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 5: The Kabuto Origami - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ' ''' Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes